Shouldn't
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Can't say much, it would give it away, basically Lily and Jackson do something they know they shouldn't. As always I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA, only in my dreams!


Shouldn't

As Lily arrived at the Stewarts, she saw the front door was open so she went straight in. As she stepped into the living room her phone beeped. It was a text from Miley; it read 'Hey, I'm so sorry I totally forgot I had a "Hannah" thing, I should be back in a few hours, if you want to hang at my house; you don't have any lectures tomorrow, do you?. Lily typed her reply and turned to leave when Jackson appeared on the stairs.  
"Hey Lily, Miley's not here."

"Thanks, I know, I just got her text." Said Lily holding up her phone

"I was just about to order a pizza, you want to stay and have some with me?"

"Yeah, thanks." She replied as she sat on the couch. She watched Jackson place the order.

"It'll be here in about 25 minutes, you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure, what's on?"

So they started to watch Worlds Wildest Videos, however after only five minutes they had forgotten all about it and were deep in conversation. They finally stopped when they heard the doorbell.

"That'll be the pizza." Said Jackson as he got up. He went and paid for the pizza and brought it to the couch. When he put it on the coffee table Lily opened the lid and took a slice.

"Pepperoni, my favourite." She said, then she began to eat. As Jackson watched her he was thinking, this is Lily, I don't even need to get plates. He sat down and began to eat with her. Once they had finished, they picked up their conversation and talked for hours that was until he kissed her. It was out of nowhere but she didn't care, she loved it. They sat there kissing until Jackson stood up. Wordless Lily followed him upstairs to his room.

Once there they began to undress each other soon they were having sex not long after they had finished they fell asleep together.

The next morning Lily woke up in Jackson's arms. Realizing what they had done, she slowly removed his arm from over her stomach and crept out of the bed. Then she found her underwear and his t shirt and put them on. Then she crept across the hall where she looked inside Miley's room, there she saw the bed was made, it had never been slept in. She quietly went downstairs and picked up her cell from the coffee table. She had a message from Miley, it read 'Hey, sorry but this is going to take longer than I thought, my dad and I are going to stay in a hotel tonight, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, seeing as you're hanging out with him can you please tell Jackson we should be home around 10.30'. Lily looked up at the clock in the kitchen, 10.15, realizing she didn't have much time she went back upstairs, got dressed, grabbed a pillow from Miley's bed, went back down put it on the couch and pulled the throw rug from on the back of the couch on to the couch. Just as she had finished doing this Miley and Robbie Ray walked in as Jackson came down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Lily." Said Miley as the girls hugged.

"Hey, I fell asleep on the couch, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not, that's fine." Replied Robbie Ray

Four days had passed since Lily had slept with Jackson, she felt really bad as she knew Miley would be upset, but she knew she couldn't keep a secret from her best friend forever. So that afternoon, after her last lecture of the day Lily went to Miley's, again when she arrived the door was open so she went in and headed upstairs. She poked her head in Mileys room and saw she wasn't there so she crossed the hall to Jackson's room.

When she entered Jackson got up and went over.

"Hey, Jackson, do you where Miley is?"

"She's at her boyfriends."

"Oh, ok thanks I'll head over to Oliver's."

"Wait, you're not in a hurry are you?"

"No, why."

"Good." He said as she started to kiss her neck, realizing where this was going Lily knew that despite the fact she wanted to, she really wanted to, she couldn't once was bad enough.

"Jackson, stop, we can't."

"I…don't…care." He said in between kisses. He placed on her on the bed, and when he took her top off her protests stopped.

After she had sex with Jackson, again, she left and started walking to Oliver's as she did she began to cry. When she got there she saw Miley and Oliver sitting on the back porch, she walked over. When Miley and Oliver saw her she was a mess, they jumped up and went to her.

"Oh my god, Lily what's wrong?" asked Miley as she walked her friend to a chair

"You're going to hate me." Said Lily

"Lily I could never hate you, come on tell me what's wrong."

"Promise that you'll try not to get angry?" Lily asked

"Ok, I promise." She said as they touched pinkies

"Ok, I had sex with Jackson…twice." Miley was silent so Lily tried to explain.

"I didn't mean too it's just, it just happened, you know, on Friday when you had that Hannah thing and I stayed at your place and had dinner with Jackson, after, he kissed me, and I liked it and I know I shouldn't but he was kissing me and I just couldn't say no so we went upstairs and I know I shouldn't have but I got caught up in the moment and I'm so sorry Miley."

"And the second time?" asked Miley

"Well, thirty minutes ago I went to your house looking for you to tell you and I went and looked in you room and you weren't there and so I went to Jackson's room to ask him if he knew where you were and he told me but then he started kissing me and I told him we shouldn't but he kept kissing me and I could help it, it just felt so good and I'm so sorry, I understand if you can't forgive me." Miley was silent for awhile, when she had collected her thoughts she began.

"I glad that you told me and it helps that you feel so guilty but I need to know, do you love him?"

"Yes." Answered Lily barely audible

"Ok, I forgive you and I think you should be with Jackson."

"What, but Miley?"

"I not going to lie and say it will be easy seeing you two together but you both obviously have strong feelings for each other…"

"You don't even know if Jackson even likes me?"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Because I told her I do." Said Jackson from behind her

"So I can't keep two of the people I care about most from being happy, just promise me you won't do anything in front of me."

"Deal." Said Lily, then she turn to Jackson, paused and turned back to Miley

"Could you turn around for a sec?"

"Sure." Said Miley a smile finally returning.


End file.
